


when the stars shine all the same

by Sivictis



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Open to Interpretation, Poetry, Rewind 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivictis/pseuds/Sivictis
Summary: A poem about how Chromedome and Rewind met and how they changed and saved each other’s lives no matter the universe.
Relationships: Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	when the stars shine all the same

**_Bad Romance_** is not seeing the horror in design and accepting yourself as just another cog in the wheel. ** _  
  
Judas_** is a realization and wondering if you’ve chosen the wrong side.   
  
**_Marry the Night_** is helping someone who you’ve just met… and someone who would change your life indefinitely.   
  
**_Poker Face_** is knowing too much and keeping it a secret.   
  
**_Venus_** is taking off and going on a journey in search of answers. 

**_Bad Romance_** is believing you are worth less to the person you love because there was someone else before you.   
  
**_Judas_** is the easy will to sacrifice yourself in every sense of the word.   
  
**_Marry the Night_** is accepting that all journeys are never guaranteed a happy ending.   
  
**_Poker Face_** is finding out the truth 20 seconds before meeting your final moments.   
  
**_Venus_** is being saved by the person who you love _and_ who _loves you back_ because you are _stubborn and frustrating, but wonderful._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feel free to say hi over on Twitter (@Sivictis)!


End file.
